Lazos Invisibles: Despertad
by Arashi walker
Summary: Cuatro héroes marcados por el destino decidieron emprender el viaje, sin embargo los destinos son crueles y y el mañana oscuro, solo los lazos invisibles serán sus armas contra sus propias tragedias. NarutoXHarem [NarutoXFE:Awakening]


Nota de autor: descargo la responsabilidad de escritura de este fic, ni Naruto, ni Fire Emblem Awakening me pertenecen.

_-Pensamientos-_

"Dialogo**"**

**Efecto**

_Flash Back_

* * *

**...**

**Lazos Invisibles: Despertad**

_**Prologo: Las planicies del mar escarlata.**_

_**...**_

* * *

…

…

La furia del combate arreciaba en la planicie del mar escarlata, El fragor de las armas crecía con el relincho de las bestias y los gritos de los soldados.

Las espadas y escudos se impactaron entre sí con la firmeza de que el peso de la vida de sus portadores les dio, las flechas caían con una furia calmada como las gotas de lluvias en una tormenta, y las magias golpeaban y destrozaban ya sea el terreno u objetivo dejaron su marca y peso en la batalla.

Naruto se movía y abría camino en el terreno. Atravesando con la velocidad que le dieron sus pies el infierno que ahí estaba presente.

Corriendo entre los cuerpos putrefactos y los recientes.

Esquivando el filo oxidado de una espada carmesí y cortando con un cuchillo de cobre en el cuello de su portador, solo para continua su travesía sin prestar atención al fluido escarlata que teñía sobre su cuerpo, usando el mismo cuchillo pero esta vez lanzado y perforando el ojo y con ello el cerebro de un lancero que estaba por empalar a un desgraciado compatriota que se encontraba a su pies.

Conforme llegaba su posición, Naruto fue capaz de ver su principal amenaza.

Con una armadura de cuerpo completo, una extrañeza se movía con gracia única. Mientras el sol reflejaba en su armadura resplandeciente sin suciedad o rasguño, el filo escarlata de su gigantesca alabarda demostraba su lugar en el campo de batalla y su peso en la finalidad de este.

Glauca era su nombre e imparable era su presencia.

Incluso con la presión de parte de la unidad Priam, el imparable enemigo se defendía sin problemas, con el suave sonido del metal chirriante de su armadura impenetrable. Ya sea por la espalda, delantera u los flancos, el movimiento fue eficiente y letal, puesto que con un solo movimiento de su muñeca la cabeza de Ludger, uno de los tenientes más veteranos de Priam se separaba de su cuerpo con una expresión de horror.

Naruto no pudo esperar más, incluso si aquello le costaba su amistad con uno de sus más cercanos amigos en los custodios, la vista de los soldados que debido a las circunstancias de la batalla fueron dejados bajo su mando estuvieran siendo masacrados sin cuidado, fue algo que no podía dejar pasar.

"¡Glauca!" Naruto grito mientras posaba su mano izquierda en la empuñadura de su espada "¡Tu batalla es contra mí!"

Con un movimiento rápido, la espada más repugnante de todas hizo su presencia, hecha para que su fealdad sea comparable a su significado, aquella espada fue una blasfemia contra las propias religiones del reino que luchaba. Demasiado larga, demasiado ancha, demasiado gruesa y demasiado grande como para ser llamada una espada, era más un enorme trozo de acero, que en las manos de otro hombre sería imposible de manejar.

Una espada que Creada para matar hasta los Dioses Dragones.

Una Dragon Slayer.

Apretando los dientes el chackra restante que le quedaba inundo su cuerpo, sus tejidos, músculos y huesos se inundaron y bañaron con aquella esencia, luego de doce días de batalla utilizo todo lo que le quedaba para este enfrentamiento. Su cuerpo malogrado por el hambre y fatiga se impregno de energía y fuerza renovada pero dolorosa, puesto que estaba llevando su cuerpo a límites que no deberían en ninguna situación ser superados.

La percepción de Naruto cambio el mundo era blanco y negro, dando un fuerte salto al enemigo. Se lanzó con toda la fuerza de su piernas le dieron.

**0.094 Segundos**

Naruto atravesó los seis metros entre él y Glauca en el primer paso, en ese momento aquel movimiento era algo que había entrado en el reino de lo inhumano, su gigantesca espada negra y mortal se encontraba en posición vertical afirmada en su empuñadura con ambas manos, antes de dar un corte hacia abajo. Un movimiento normalmente imposible que los humanos por mas diestros que fueran pudieran esquivar, al igual un cataclismo huracán, algo que el hombre era incapaz de defenderse.

Pero…

Su oponente también era alguien que estaba en el reino de los monstruos.

**0.098 Segundos**

Glauca levanto su alabarda con suavidad, deteniendo el ataque con facilidad. Sus armas impactaron con fuerza pero ninguno retrocedió, el caballero resplandeciente se mantuvo firme y con un movimiento rápido contraataco, sin mover su cuerpo excepto su brazo derecho que sostuvo su arma, su alabarda plateada y carmesí, se movió en horizontal al cuerpo de Naruto esperando cortarlo en dos con su filo.

**0.134 Segundos.**

Moviendo su cuerpo, Naruto resistió el impacto usando su espada como escudo, con los pies en la tierra de las planicies, hizo presión hacia el golpe resistiendo con ello en su lugar y no ser mandado a volar con la fuerza del ataque. Su cuerpo se mantuvo erguido antes de agacharse velozmente acercando su cuerpo al suelo a tiempo para esquivar otro ataque que se movió a unos centímetros de su cabeza arrancando unos pocos de los cabellos al rubio

**0.293 Segundos.**

Naruto se impulsó hacia adelante aprovechando la apertura y empujo su espada con rapidez en una estocada veloz al cuello de Glauca. La cual fue fácilmente esquivada por el caballero moviendo su cuerpo hacia su izquierda, retrocediendo su brazo hacia su pecho, preparando su arma para una estocada que fue impulsada hacia Naruto a gran velocidad.

**0.314 Segundos.**

El Uzumaki apenas tuvo tiempo de girar con brusquedad su cuerpo y oscilar su espada en un movimiento circular contra la alabarda, que impactaron nuevamente gran fuerza uno con el otro, despertando las chispas de ambas armas que brillaron el en rostro de ambos combatientes inhumanos.

**0.419 Segundos **

Ambos, el ninja y el caballero Resplandeciente, retrocedieron exactamente cinco pasos de sus posiciones anteriores recobrando el equilibro y nuevamente ambos se impulsaron uno contra otro.

**0.689 Segundos**

Cuando las armas impactaron nuevamente, estas se mantuvieron y no retrocedieron se mantuvieron presionando entre ambas, el cuerpo de ambos monstruos se mantuvo cercano a sus armas impidiendo que la fuerza de su oponente los hiciera retroceder nuevamente, ya habían retrocedido una vez y Ambos lo odiaron más que nada.

La mirada del Shinobi y caballero se cruzaron. Incluso al otro lado de la visera del caballero su ojo, se mantuvo en el de su enemigo.

Azules se encontró con blanco.

**0.892 Segundos.**

Ambas armas simultáneamente se alejaron una de otra y se prepararon para otro ataque. Naruto realizo un corte desde abajo en ascendente y Glauca movió su arma en descendente, utilizaron tanta fuerza como pudieran en el siguiente ataque, los músculos de ambos se retorcieron por la propia presión de ser utilizados a esa magnitud, pero los dos lo sabían.

Su enemigo debe morir en aquel lugar para que puedan conseguir la victoria.

Su principal amenaza, estaba en frente de ellos.

Para romper el destino/Crear el destino.

Uno debe morir.

**1.0 Segundos**

**El mundo volvió a tener color.**

**...**

* * *

**...**

En medio del campo de batalla una sección de tierra se elevó en el aire, el impacto sonoro de una explosión se escuchó y resonó en todo el campo de batalla superando incluso el estruendo de la propia guerra, fragmento de roca fue enviada a gran velocidad entre los más cercanos, perforando su armaduras, rompiendo los escudos y sus cuerpos con facilidad. Los que tuvieron la suerte de no ser impactados por aquellos proyectiles se congelaron en shock.

Plegianos e Ylissianos se quedaron cercanos quedaron inmóviles.

"¿Ese es Naruto?..."La propia mano derecha y teniente del Uzumaki, Lyndis, la santa de la espada, se detuvo y susurro en sorpresa.

Su Epíteto, Santa de la espada, fue dado a ella debido a su habilidad con la espada que entre el ejército de Ylisse, incluso antes de unirse al ejército y reino, ella ya era una conocido prodigio en la esgrima en su tribu, Lorca. En donde nadie fue capaz de hacerle comparación, habilidad, velocidad u talento. Fue incomparable. Incluso en la guerra ella demostraba esa superioridad en habilidad contra todos los espadachines de Plegia.

Pero aquello que se despliega antes sus ojos destruía esa imagen que ella había creado en sus creencias.

Lyndis siempre había pensado que Naruto jamás lucho enserio en sus entrenamientos, pero ella sospechaba que era simplemente por la personalidad poco profesional del Uzumaki. Pero esto era más allá de su habilidad…más allá de la habilidad de que un ser humano pudiera conseguir, incluso en las antiguas leyendas jamás se había contado anécdotas u cuentos que pudiera hacerle justicia a la batalla que actualmente consumía el campo de batalla entre dos seres que habían ido más allá de los limites mortales.

"Tu…no luchabas enserio… ¿Por qué esos enfrentamientos jamás fueron un reto?" susurro lentamente Lyndis en duda y temor. "¿Tus batallas hasta ahora te parecían…aburridas?"

...

...

* * *

...

...

Entre la tierra y la mugre que caía nuevamente al suelo luego del estallido.

Una espada negra blasfemia se enfrentaba a una alabarda plateada bendita.

El arma más repugnante contra el arma más hermosa.

Empuñadas por

Aquel que destruye el destino y Aquel que crea el destino.

_**Nuevamente ambos caminos chocaron en la guerra.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

* * *

_**...**_

_**N/A**_

_**Pues la verdad es una idea que a estado en mi cabeza un rato y pues...solo eso, en realidad no hay mucho que decir, simplemente es un pequeño proyecto en el cual tengo interés de proseguir y ver que resulta.**_

_**..**_

_**Se despide mientras combate épicamente contra sub-zero (y perdiendo, Nadie vence a sub-zero)**_

_**Arashi Walker  
**_

_**Save Complete**_


End file.
